


Yours Tastes Better

by NovaRain, STARSdidathing



Series: Creative Hijinks [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Art, Collaboration, Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki might be a target for bullies, but at least he can always count on his best friend.





	Yours Tastes Better

Loki hated days like this.

The times when Thor’s useless, asshole friends decided to corner Loki and tease him for his ‘ _cry-baby emo_ ’ clothing and his ‘ _faggy fairy_ ’ personality. Loki knew by now that it was stupid to retaliate with sharp words and scathing insults - but he never learned.

It was why he was sitting in the cafeteria, his lunch money gone, his nose still faintly bleeding and a number of bruises forming on his face and body. His clothing was also ripped in places that weren’t artistic.

He felt furious and miserable and was only in the cafeteria at all so that he could glare at his tormentors and show that once more, they hadn’t come anywhere close to breaking him.

Loki just had to ignore his stomach for a few more hours and then he could eat when he got home. He would also have to weather his mother’s worry and concern, but only if he lingered too long in the kitchen and she caught him.

He would just need to-

Loki’s thoughts were cut off and he jerked backwards slightly when a sandwich was waved in front of his face. He dragged his eyes from the bread to find his best friend taking a seat beside him. Tony was trying to smile but his eyes were worried.

“Come on, Loki, we both know you can’t skip another meal. You might disappear!”

Loki rolled his eyes, ignoring the way it hurt his bruising face. “I think _you_ are the one who shouldn’t skip another meal. You already forget to eat as it is.”

“Me? I can have a banana later. I can hear your stomach rumbling from over here.” He gestured more violently with the sandwich and afraid it would drop on the ground, Loki reached out and took it.

Looking down at the lunch that Tony had given him, Loki found himself smiling gently and fiddling with the crust. “Thanks, Tony.”

Loki didn’t have to glance up to know his friend was grinning. He focused instead on tearing off some of the sandwich and chewing on it slowly and carefully so as not to hurt his already sore jaw.

He was halfway through the sandwich when Tony asked quietly, “Football team?”

Loki sighed, unable to lie to his friend. “Who else?”

“I wish they’d give you a break,” Tony growled, looking furious and like he wanted to go over to the jock’s table and give them a taste of their own medicine.

It made Loki’s stomach twist but he did his best to ignore it. “I’m an easy target and I continually embarrass and prank them, what can I expect?”

“ _Still_ ,” Tony grumbled, glaring over at the cause of so much of Loki’s misery.

Loki just smiled at his friend and shifted a little closer, pressing their arms together and drawing Tony’s attention; because if the jocks of the school were the source of all of Loki’s anger, frustration and pain, than his best friend--the nerdy, genius, sarcastic straight A-student of the school--was the source of all of Loki’s comfort, happiness and laughter.

He was also the source of Loki’s racing heart, fluttering stomach, longing and affection; but Loki was nowhere near ready to admit that to Tony.

It was why he asked instead, “What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were using lunch to work on your robot?”

Tony’s eyes instantly brightened, the way it always did around his projects. “I am, and I _will_ , but it’s not half as much fun if you aren’t there with me!”

“Fun for _you_ , maybe,” Loki teased, but he was already grinning, pleasure erupting in his chest at being wanted. “I’m always bored out of my brain.”

“Come anyway,” Tony wheedled. “I’ll buy you a burger and fries after school!”

“You mean, you’ll buy me a burger and eat half of my fries.”

“Yours taste better,” Tony told him unrepentantly. He also stood up, smiling in a way that lit up his entire face and made Loki swallow at how beautiful he looked. “So, come on; spend lunch with me and Dum-e?”

Loki might have sighed, but it was entirely exaggerated and false as he swiftly stood up and began collecting his things.

When they made their way out of the cafeteria, side by side and with Tony excitedly gesturing with his hands and explaining what he was hoping to achieve in their lunch break, Loki completely forgot about all his earlier anger and even the bruises on his face; all Loki could think about was Tony and how happy he felt to be walking beside the other teenager.

**Author's Note:**

>  **STARS' here:** I liked writing a shyly nervous Loki who is still working out his feelings for Tony. He's not afraid to like Tony. He's not even afraid about whether his feelings are reciprocated or not, he's still just working out how much _he_ likes the other boy. 
> 
> I bet though, that when he does eventually confess--biting his lip, fiddling with his fingers and looking at Tony with nervous green eyes--he'll get an excited smile and Tony stepping close in order to grab his hands and kiss him; the crush being completely mutual XD
> 
>  **Nova's random thoughts:** The drawing above was a quick put-together, which mainly served as an excuse to draw an emo Loki. Not being familiar with the style (and I recognize it varies from person to person like with everything else), I did a quick google search and was pleasantly surprised with how many colors could be included. So yes, while overwhelmingly black, I did add a bit of brightness to Loki's look. Young Tony was fun to draw simply because NO FACIAL HAIR xD Less details needed is a paradise for my amateur artist's ass. Also, while not big on drawing background items like locations and objects, I am ridiculously and irrationally proud of my sandwich. Enjoy its glory :D


End file.
